This application addresses broad Challenge Area (01) Behavior, Behavioral Change, and Prevention and specific Challenge Topics: Enabling Technologies 06-HD-101* Improved interfaces for prostheses to improve rehabilitation outcomes;06-NS-107 Sensors to monitor neurologic function and 06-NS-104 Developing and validating assistive neurotechnologies. The overall goal of this RC1 is to demonstrate the ability for humans with tetraplegia to drink a cup of water using a neurally controlled robot arm. The aims directly related to three challenge areas related to rehabilitation, sensor development, and enabling those with disabilities: 06-HD101, NS 104 and 107. This project capitalizes on an exceptional opportunity for persons with tetraplegia involved in pilot clinical trial of a neural interface system, 'BrainGate', to participate in research to develop new means to restore independence and control. Specifically, the research will establish the ability for BrainGate trial participants to use neural signals from their motor cortex to perform useful reach and grasp actions with a robotic arm. This enabling neurotechnology research is made possible by state of the art robots, designed and tested for safe human interactions, capable of human-like reach and grasp movements. The robots will be provided by the robotics group of the German Aerospace Agency DLR, who have developed and tested this robot. This unique opportunity is also made possible by an experienced clinical, research and engineering academic team who are running a new IDE BrainGate2 clinical trial. The work will extend already demonstrated abilities for persons with longstanding severe paralysis to perform 'point and click'computer mouse actions and control simple robots using BrainGate as part of an earlier FDA and IRB approved IDE pilot trial. The first aim is to determine the number of dimensions that can be independently controlled by neural signals and the means to learn to control these dimensions, using simulations of robot arm function and with the physical robot at a distance. The research will establish optimal decoding and training methods for humans to achieve the highest degree of freedom control. The second aim will advance algorithms to improve reliability and stability of performance over time. The third aim is to create the communication link to the LWRIII robot arm. For the fourth aim, physical system use will be evaluated using optimal training and decoding approaches. The ability for a person with tetraplegia to reach out and grasp a cup of water and drink, using the robot under neural control will be demonstrated. This research will advance assistive technologies that would permit substantially greater independence and control for persons with severe movement disabilities. This Challenge Grant aims to develop assistive technology that will allow persons with severe paralysis to be able to reach and grasp objects using their own brain signals. The experiments will test the ability for persons unable to move their arms or legs, resulting from spinal cord injury, stroke, or Lou Gehrig's disease, to control a robotic arm and hand that can safely interact with people. We will demonstrate the ability for a person with paralysis who is part of an ongoing pilot human clinical trial on neural interfaces to pick up and drink a cup of water using only their own brain signals. This technology could lead to a set of new devices that markedly enhance quality of life and independence of people with severe disabilities.